Jurassic World - Genesis
by FanglessMin
Summary: 3 years after Jurassic World closed its doors reclamation efforts have finally united and now work together to preserve what is left of the Island. Dr. Hemingway has chosen his team, consisting of Owen Grady, Claire, and few trusted others to go back to the island and seek to reclaim what was lost. While progress grows so to does a dangerous new foe. (Done in a Chrichton-ish Style)
1. Relevant Quotes

" _I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."_

Albert Einstein

" _Today's scientists have substituted mathematics for experiments, and they wander off through equation after equation, and eventually build a structure which has no relation to reality."_

Nikola Tesla

 _"I can calculate the motion of heavenly bodies but not the madness of people."_

Isaac Newton


	2. Introduction

Jurassic World – Genesis

Introduction: Science and Religion

So often do we overlook the importance of faith in the pursuits of scientific inquiry that we forget that is the focal point for our understanding and expanding of the discoveries we make, instead the modern man makes the error of assuming that faith, or religion, is disbelief in study and that science itself is the acceptance of such.

In truth the issue is much more complex, but in the early 2000's was simplified and popularized by scientists in social media outlets as "necessary opposites to create an acceptable middle-ground result." The ways in which they worded this explanation was quite varied from study to study, but they all focused on the same concept. In these studies "Science" boiled down to "Disbelief" and "Religion" became simply "Belief" a twist on the subject that our modern man chooses to twist in opposition.

These early 2000's studies suggested that without "Science" Mankind could do not but accept anything they were told, utterly gullible even to words and phrases that immediately contradicted each other. They also suggested that without "Religion" Mankind would utterly refuse any and all things, no matter how logical or profound, isolating themselves from all opinion and thought.

According to the collective reports that were splattered across the media haphazardly, it was only in applied logical belief that the sciences could truly be used for human progress, but of course this sat unwell with the younger generation of Americans it was postulated towards, whom had grown weary with the faith of their forebears and so the studies faded from the public eye, forgotten.

Then came the park. After June 1993 the scope of the world had forever changed when Dr. Ian Malcolm broke his non-disclosure agreement with the company In-Gen and revealed that Biochemically-Engineered Dinosaurs had been brought back from beyond the veil of death. This wracked the minds of those whom believed the injured Chaotician, as well others whom would step forward with their own books, including Drs. Alan Grant and Henry Wu all of which would eventually bring about a truly visit-able park's construction by the fateful month of June in 2005, and the protection of the Dinosaur Wildlife preserves on the neighboring islands in Costa Rica.

It was at this time that the world knew they could no longer hide from the truth, what had existed and faltered millennia ago truly walked the earth once more, and with 98,120 paying witnesses in the park's first month alone there was truly no denying what had happened. Over the course of the next decade the separated, self-segregating scientific and religious communities had to come to terms with what happened. There were riots, attacks on the island and staff, but due to Masrani's Satellites and protective measures were kept at an absolute minimum as time went on and the world adjusted to this new state of being.

Many religious organizations called out for some sort of moral compass in this modern age of species resurrection. The Pope called for a peaceful solution in asking In-Gen to create only accurate representations of God's creatures if they must, and other Men and Women of faith called out for at least some kind of oversight. That was until Minister Judith Clark's social media address went viral. She reminded everyone in her videos and blog posts that Science was not distinct from religion at all, it was not even a segmented thought process. In her enigmatic posts she reminded the world that Science itself is a method, a tool to be used as necessary. She brought forth that all science truly is be in the scientific method itself.

According to her words "Science is Humanity's way of verifying what we can know to the best of our ability at this point. It was not created to disprove Gods or Men but to allow men insight into what they could not even begin to comprehend otherwise." She would go on to explain that even the most renown of scientists, Albert Einstein was devoutly religious and that it was his belief in a higher power that led him to discover all that he ever had. This man, whom was heralded as the Grandfather of Science, whose deceased brain was protected by armed guard day and night, was a pious man to the day he died.

Still Masrani and other Companies paid their way out of any religious agreement creating a sterile neutral environment for production of the miraculous mass resurrection of long dead species they had performed. Early failures were forgotten, Judith's videos and words lost what popularity they had possessed, and the park continued to grow strong and wealthy. The rate of growth eventually reached a critical climax, one where profits did grow, but so steadily that Corporations began to lose interest in the hopes of making a quick buck of the island's innovations.

Then she came. In late November 2015 the thought to pursue scientific exploit and monetary gain without any faithful oversight went through as a Hybrid was forged in secret, her traits unknown to all but Henry Wu and the Lab Assistants under him whom had created her, and even they left in the dark as to the full extent of her chimera-ism. They gave her no name, they gave her no time to adjust to a growing and terrifying body, and they gave her no tutelage in a mind that needed it. Dr. Wu and the others gave her only one solace, they granted her a sibling just as demented and confused as her. Then, while their minds were young and their bodies strong they let her kill her sister just as Kane slew Abel, in cold blood for receiving a scrap she had not. Worse they let her consume the body of her sibling and left her there, alone and unacknowledged, goodly or badly, for what she had done… All they did was build walls.

December 2015, only one month after her birth, the Hybrid known only as Indominus Rex whom had so recently slain her sister and never seen anything other than the crane that gave her, "her daily bread" or the Walls that had been built to hold her eternal, used her twisted mind to escape her cell and do all that she had ever known to do across the landscape of the Park itself… Her life and so many others came to an end on that day, and with their passing the park closed its doors forever more…

Three years have passed since then, reclamation efforts by multiple factions only recently aligned under Mega Corporations and Multi-National Agreements had been underway since February of 2015, only two months after the incident that had scarred the island so desperately. In-Gen itself now worked in near makeshift accommodations alongside representatives of the Costa Rican Government, the Shé Dún (Snake Shield) Protective Agency of China, and several Corporations funded by other means, some by countries of origin and yet others by eccentric billionaires, yet all had to run through the same hoops. An Agency was made above them all, known simply as "Control" on the isle they were the handlers and representatives chosen by interested yet non-contact companies to keep everything as close to "in order" as possible on the island.


	3. Prologue

Prologue: Summary of Efforts

The observatory had once been quite impressive, in fact it still held an aura of awe, just not nearly to the same level. In some areas paint peeled from the walls, nicks in glass and metal were everywhere, and the lush green of the island had desperately clawed its way along its surfaces. The level of work in fixing it up to just this level, where there weren't any shards of glass or forgotten Soda Cup lids, was impressive but not nearly as far along as it was supposed to be. Dr. Isa Mara took note of weeds and vines across the abandoned seating, jolted down the presence of animal droppings, and made her way across the entire length of the deserted mosasaur exhibit in the process. Finally the paperwork was done, or rather the paperwork on site was done.

The Doctor sighed uncomfortably as she tried to shake the pain out of her writing hand. "Alright?" Came the barely comprehensible English of the man to her side, a tall Chinese man labeled 'Bai' to which she nodded her acknowledgement. Bai may have been a tall man, but he was still a little shorter than she was when in her gruff field boots. "Extraction, tomorrow?" The man gestured beyond the glass with his elbow, hands too busy properly holding on to his machine gun. Dr. Mara turned to face the thing beyond the glass; she pressed her black-suited arms against the curving glass structure and peered at the water within through eyes as blue as the waters within. Deep down she could see it, the mangled grey mass that had once been a living mosasaur.

It was said that when a Whale died its body became an ecosystem unto itself, even long after the flesh had been eaten away, the body would continue to float beneath the sea inhabited by new life forms. Dr. Mara had no way of verifying this, it wasn't her field by a long shot, but looking at all the commotion and wriggling going on at the unraveled body she believed that with this corpse at least it seemed true. "The day after," She said matter-of-factly, "there's still a lot of cleanup to do here, and there's still no real room for our cranes to setup." There was a long hiss then, a harrowing thing that caused Bai to jerk himself down and around, gun readied and body lowered. "The piping is also falling apart." She said, staring across the stadium at the ruptured pipe along its edge.

Bai stood inside the door to Dr. Mara's makeshift office with a mix-raced man of the same uniform, she didn't care to read his tag on her way in. The amount of papers in the room alone would stack thrice her height if not for her organizational skills, keeping them in the cabinets that had been scavenged from the island while she waited on new ones to arrive. Isa slumped on to the five-star bed of the old Hilton hotel room, and removed her sturdy work boots. She took a moment to stretch then stood up and was about her work with the papers, phone and laptop on relaying information as needed to the rest of Control.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, and the manual labor side of work from today was not yet complete. "I don't have anyone to spare for situating Dr. Heming's team." One of the faces on the laptop complained, "I didn't even have enough people to get the old Rex fed on time." It was particularly pestering to Dr. Mara when this man complained because he'd always find time to call home so she let him have it.

"Look Jameson, you've got three civilian-run teams under you plus your own. This is the third time I've heard you complain about time and people when you have more than enough of both to do what is asked of you. If you don't get Dr. Heming's team situated properly by tomorrow Control will have you reassigned to cleanup duty, and not in charge of it, getting down and dirty yourself. Understand?" The man in the little box nodded, "Right. I'll find… Someone." Then his box went blank and she flicked on the sound for another.

"Control? Can you hear me?" It was the Permian-Era Team from Nicaragua, most of them knew Esperanto for cross-language communications, but Dr. Mara did not, so they had to rely on the half-deaf Englishman with them to communicate even remotely effectively with her. She nodded her response, "Good-good… Erhem," The man was often times like this, "When we were out in the wild side today we thought we'd found the missing Diplocaulus, but hrrm… No, are you sure you can hear me?" She nodded again, already tired with the man. "The thing was much bigger actually, um… We'll need one of those cranes you were talking about if we want to be getting' it out. I think it was called… Called…" One of the young men in the back called out "Koolasuchus." That seemed to calm the old man and his nerves down quite a bit, "Yes. Yep, Koolasuchus. Lucky it was sleeping too. Massive, massive thing. Anyway if the Mosasaur could hold off? I mean, it's not going anywhere anyways… Bein' dead and all, but we can't just leave that out there, what if that Rex gets to her or worse, what if she gets to one of the patrols? They ain't got trackers in them."

Dr. Mara put her hands to her face and slid them down visibly frustrated, _why hadn't these creatures been tagged?_ She glimpsed through the list on her left, it was a list of all the animals In-Gen had supposedly made, from Jurassic World and the much older park. On neither list was Koolasuchus, but surveillance from the nearby islands had shown a few other beings that weren't listed such as the long-necked Bonitasaura or a 2-meter long Unaysaurus. Up until now, however, every un-listed Being supposedly found had been herbivorous. _Just what were these people up to on these islands?_ Isa Mara put her thoughts aside as she found the Diplocaulus on her list, apparently there had been two young specimens.

"I'll try and get an NL team down there tomorrow morning, we should have enough flares to keep Rexy off long enough to recover her. I don't yet know if I can get a crane for you," Mara clicked through her laptop, first she scrolled through a document on the Koolasuchus from the internet, it was worse than she thought, then siphoned through available units in her spreadsheets, "though I do have a pair of loading trucks not doing anything tomorrow. Will that be sufficient?" Her phone rang then, another member of control had routed yet another call to her, even though she was vid-coming with three other people.

The night went on like that for Dr. Isa Mara, eleven hours of talking, writing, redirecting, and reference checking. She got two breaks, and before all that had spent six hours walking through the base of operations around the old Hotel and the Innovation Center. Nothing was going right outside the civilian teams being protected properly. The Goat Farm was a complete disaster, half eaten bodies lay everywhere, and the island's cows were only just getting healthy again thanks to the imported veterinarians. Most of the young Dinosaurs had died already, save a scar-eyed trike nicknamed "Hope" and she got a report of an In-Gen Security Officer firing on one of Bai's men in the Jungle thinking him that Raptor who attacked his squad last week. All in all the summary of efforts for the week was better than the last. When she finally met sleep it was wholeheartedly welcomed, though fraught with unknowable answers to questions even she wasn't sure how to ask.


	4. Suburban Night Interrupted

Chapter 1: Suburban Night Interrupted

The hot night air engulfed Dr. Timothy Heming as he exited the black car. Briefcase in hand he took a deep breath, readjusted his black baseball cap, and made his way across the pavement. He arrived at the front door of the house, placed the suitcase to his side, just out of sight, and finally rang the doorbell. His pale, haunted, blue eyes faced down while someone came to the door, and once it opened they shot up and pierced their way over the men whom now stood at the doorway. The first, a dark skinned man with a bald head, he did not know but he had heard of, and the second he had known since he was a fat volunteer boy annoying men digging up bones. A smile crossed his bearded face, "Hello, Owen. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The brown eyed zookeeper looked Dr. Heming over, eyes eventually stopping on his black cap. "Hemingway?" Timothy smiled with a courteous nod, "It's been years." Timothy's smile grew to the side, more a monstrous smirk than a true smile, "Since you went into the navy, as a matter of fact, Owen. So, may I come in?" Owen nodded, and gestured with the hand that carried a drink.  
"Yeah." He gestured to his friend, "Barry, this is Hemingway. Hemingway, this is Barry." Timothy took the other man's in his, it was supposed to be a friendly handshake but Timothy's hands were ice cold from the trip over and so clearly left a rather unfriendly mark with Barry. Dr. Heming's piercing eyes could see it, easily, so he decided not to waste his time with pleasantries any longer.

The man in the black Cap reached down and pulled up the black and brown striped suitcase, "Not a suitcase." Said Owen immediately upon seeing the thing, "Y'know I take back what I said, stay outside man. I've seen more than enough suitcases lately, and I know what they mean." Timothy's smile seemed almost cruel now, "Oh now, Owen, I don't know what you mean. What does a simple suitcase mean?"

"Something Bad." Hemingway smiled at this, Owen's simplicity with these kinds of things had always been something he loved about the man. "Well, you're not wrong there." Timothy said, "The subject matter within is actually quite horrible, and I need your help." He turned to Barry then, "I need all the help I can get."

Owen sat backwards on one of the dining room chairs now, his arms crossed beneath his chin on its backing. Some time had passed since their initial conversation, but not much. There was a game playing out on the television, but it was muted now and no attention went its way. "So this company, Biosyn," Barry reiterated, "is going to attack the people on Isla Nublar, and you're working for them, but you want us to help the other people?"

"-And" Owen continued for Barry, "We're only getting about ten of our own guys to do this?"

Timothy nodded, "That's the short of it, yes." He undid the fastenings of the suitcase itself then, but did not open it just yet. "You both were there, and so was Claire." He added quickly, "That's supposedly why I want you three for my team. I've made all the excuses I could without drawing suspicion for it," he went on, "but these Biosyn people are insane. If not for Dr. Wu and myself I'm sure they would have tried fusing Dinosaur and Man, and even now I can't say for sure that they have not."

"Biosyn," said Barry, "How fitting for a company that commits sin with biology." Hemingway looked the bald headed man over, "I didn't know you were a religious man."

"I'm not." Barry retorted, "Just not a stupid man."

"Either way works for me," Timothy had a crease travel through his brow before continuing, "though it might be better if you were actually religious. It'd certainly help keep Jackson off my case. In fact, it'd help keep our real goal a secret."

"How so?" responded Owen, "and don't think I'm letting the fact that you just said you want to take my wife to this death trap just slip by Tim. Cause I'm not."

"… Understood." Timothy Heming carried on, "Jackson is this up-and-coming Universal Minister, I'm not sure how he did it exactly, or where the funds came from, but somehow he's in charge of the Ethics Department in Control of the island. Guy's got a whole team of Ministers and Lawyers making sure the people on the ground are remaining 'ethical' which basically is just an excuse for 'trolling' through everything you've been working on at their leisure." Timothy ran a hand over his light beard, "If we had some religious nut to back us though, Jackson would just spend all of his supposed checkup time with us talking to them about how we're doing, which means limited interference in our real plans."

"I'm not the guy." Barry said, "We'd have to find someone else."

"Are you just going along with his plan?" Owen looked at his friend incredulously, brown eyes wide, "Really?"

"To save people from what we witnessed?" Barry turned on his friend, and pulled the neck of his shirt down revealing some scar tissue, "Don't forget I know the price of revealing this kind of information to someone Owen." That seemed to put the ex-navy man in his place, he stood up and turned to face the open backyard of the home he and his wife had made here. "Not fair, bringing that up man." There was obviously something here, in the relationship between these two men that Dr. Timothy Hemingway had not known. For all intents and purposes he'd expected his childhood friend to stand beside him, not this scar chested man he'd not once met before. He could see Owen standing there now, staring at the yard the same way he had stared at his front porch that day so many years ago and he knew the man's answer, he did not need to ask.

Dr. Timothy Hemingway opened the striped suitcase itself now, it clicked and rattled, inner mechanisms allowing it to open properly. Cold smoke emanated from within, there were thick petri-dishes inside, and sealed black-bagged documents simply marked 'Top Secret: Site B, 1994' Owen turned to look at his childhood friend, "Worse of all, however, I know that Henry Wu knew exactly what the Indominus Rex could do." Timothy lifted one of the documents from the case and unsealed it, bringing out the old paperwork within. "Each of the Dinosaurs In-Gen created for their original park was purposefully dumbed down, like Rexy's frog eyes, or the old Raptors' singular coloring." He and Owen locked eyes for a moment and they could see the intensity within each other now, "but each of the Indominus' traits as well others were found in the Dinosaurids created on Site: B." He handed the papers to Owen, "This was the original Carnotaurus."

Owen looked through the papers now, it was full of stats and figures, measurements of the growing animals, a list of what had been used to fill the DNA gaps, far too many graphs to care for, and a pair of pictures. The first was clearly a Dinosaur, a white baby theropod lying on its belly, the second however looked like a picture of the same room but without the dinosaur. Something was odd about it, however, it took a moment but then he saw it, there was an eye staring at the camera, in the exact same spot as on the other photo. "They could do it too." Owen said, "They could change colors just like her."

"Better than her actually." Came Dr. Heming's reply. "However they were slow ambush predators. Here." He handed over another document, "This is the Parasaurolophus of Site B." Owen passed the Carnotaurus papers to Barry and looked through this document. Unlike the predatory Carnotaurus there was a casualty notice on the plant eaters paper, first page. He flipped to the full report, as an adolescent when men approached to put a tracking implant into the Dinosaur she'd screamed, so loud and sudden that the man's ears and those of nearby staff popped instantly, the one who was to insert the implant later died of internal hemorrhaging. The man in the black hat unsealed the next document, but Owen interrupted "Are you telling me that each of these Dinosaurs had some freaky superpower?"

"Not all of them. More than enough to pick and choose deadly genetic combinations though, that's for sure." Dr. Heming looked his friend over again, "You remember how Dr. Sattler used to talk to that one student, about what Dinosaurs could do, back at the dig?"

Owen turned to the blue-eyed man, "of course I do."

"For Barry's sake, I'll explain." He turned to the man shaking his head at the papers he was reading through, "They argued off and on about this subject, again and again. Apparently this guy was some sort of weird species nut, he loved lizards that shot blood out their eyes or snakes that mimicked spiders with their tail, electric eels zapping things, the stranger things in life like that." He took a breath and handed the next document, unopened, for Owen. "He loved dinosaurs because of the theories of what they were capable of. They're still around now, only much less popularized. Scientists postulated all sorts of weird things back in the day, that a Parasaur could use its horn as a snorkel, or that a Dimetrodon could absorb energy from the sun like a plant. All these strange little super powers, quite a few of which we really do see in the animals alive today." Barry took a sip of his beverage, probably some beer but Timothy was unsure, and listened as the scientist continued, "Dr. Sattler used to argue that they were animals not monsters. They couldn't do all these strange things, and yet… When manufactured in the lab it seems that all anyone has to do is put a shred of DNA from something with these kinds of traits into the creatures for them to obtain it."

"You think that Dinosaur DNA just picks up on the abilities of whatever it's introduced to?" Barry let out as he leaned in his seat, "If that were the case, why didn't the T-Rex come with an eighty-foot tongue?"

"Uh, Barry…" Owen handed him the next set of papers he had been given. "Turns out, the first one did."

Barry took the paper and skimmed through it, a dread realization clawing its way over his face. "That's not the worst of it either." Dr. Heming pulled out the last document in the still larger pile, "This is the first Dinosaur In-Gen ever created… It has the most actual dinosaur DNA of any that were made, the only other things used being a deep sea anglerfish and a spider wasp."

Owen took the document in hand, "The first Dinosaur In-Gen made." He unsealed the black bag and pulled out the papers within, he looked at the name, "Troodon… According to official reports the first one In-Gen made-" The front door opened then, Owen put the papers down and Barry stood up. Hemingway clicked something in his shirt off, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" demanded Owen of the man who walked into his dining room unannounced.

The powerfully built man spoke to Timothy first, "Thanks for unlocking the door for me Doctor, and for wearing that wire." With both hands the man clasped hold of his ruined hunting hat, "Now, according to Hammond the first Dinosaur In-Gen ever made was a Hadrosaur…" he lifted the hat from his head and pulled it down, allowing the scars across his face to be seen clearly, "According to Hammond the Velociraptors never tore my good friend Jophery Brown apart," He took a deep breath and focused on the man whose house he had just entered unannounced, using his childhood friend as a way to get to him, "and I never made it off that God-forsaken island alive." The scar-faced man unfocused his eyes so they could take in Owen and Barry both, his pastel blue eyes were just as vicious and cruel as the pair of them remembered the Indominus Rex's being. "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Robert Muldoon."


	5. Alone in a Warehouse

Chapter 2: Alone in a Warehouse

Robert Muldoon could feel the teeth crush into his skull, the throbbing tears as cavernous lines were dredged deep into his face. All he could taste was the blood, his own fresh and that of others coagulating down his throat as she ripped at him, her breath that of death itself. His blue eyes could see the pinks and reds of her palate, the bloodied flaps to either side of her mouth wriggling as he was thrashed back and forth. Worst of all, however, was the sounds she made as he struggled to get her arm off his throat. His screams vanished to his bleeding ears and all he could hear were the twisted hissing snorts of the Velociraptor. His elbow slammed outward, straight into the bottom of her monstrous throat and he started… Now he tried to breathe deeply, to hold himself down as the memories ran their course. Hidden in the utility piping Robert Muldoon wept softly, his right arm bruised from where it had struck the inner casing of the large disconnected pipe and his body reeling. His heart was on fire, thumping dangerously fast and painfully hard, he wished he could take the pills from the case sprawled to his side but he'd have to wait for this to pass, he'd have to wait until his body had calmed down enough.

Several minutes passed, maybe so much as twenty, before all that remained were the sharp pains that would linger for hours in his chest. It was at this point that Muldoon shakily got a hand over to the pill case, brought it close, and forced a pair of white tablets down his scarred throat. It seemed like an hour had passed before he was feeling well enough to sit up properly. The ex game warden shuffled his way to the Piping's edge, several feet away, and took hold of the work boots he'd left there. After tying the final knot Robert took a look out over the ledge, the ladder was still hooked into the holes he'd drilled in the piping a few weeks back, and below was the wooden roof to his little room, still further down was the wire form mesh of the Warehouse's second story. It took him awhile to traverse down the ladder, and a moment longer to open the trap door to his private room in the warehouse, about the size of a small industrial office.

Once he'd climbed down the wall-ladder in the room and closed the little roof's trap door Mr. Muldoon removed the boots he'd just put on, and went about getting changed into some fresh clothes not muddled by night terrors. As he readied himself for the day he could not help but think about how much worse the dreams had been in the warmth and thanked goodness itself that the warehouse was so bitterly cold. Muldoon drew a finger across the scar on his brow, tracing the metal that had replaced his bones below. Another deep breath found its way through his lungs while he got his boots back on, as ready for the day as he was going to get.

The room was full, small but over stocked, in one corner was an IKEA desk and the other a wooden gum tree wardrobe. He took the cane up from where it hung on a coat rack beside the antique wardrobe, and slowly made his way over to the chair at the desk, passing several unopened boxes. There he sat overlooking the credentials he had been given from the previous day, Hemingway having brought them in himself. Robert took a paper in hand, "Jack Thorne recommended you." His mind was still frazzled from earlier but thinking aloud tended to distract from the bad memories, or at least allow them to fade further back in his mind. "-and Owen recommended you." He said, looking over another sheet. "An Engineer and a Mechanic, for the same expedition and from the same family? Heh." The laugh hurt so he stopped and put their dossiers down, instead looking at the stack of letters to his left. "It's not fair Jack, I can remember the attacks as if I were still living them, but I can't…" He sighed, "I just wish I could remember the good ones too." One of the letters was a wedding invitation; Jack Thorne had married not long after returning from his trip to Isla Sorna, the excursion of which he would later tell Muldoon all about in confidence as he had told him of Hammond's park after the second stage of his recovery.

"Those four really did put a solid team together," Robert could feel the pain a little less now, "even if I had to choose the Doctor myself." He didn't bother looking over the Doctor's dossier, the man had been in charge of those who repaired his face, Robert knew him well enough. The next man was a recommendation of Owen Grady. The man was once a Navy Seal, he had suffered a major spinal injury a few years back and retired. The man was still in shape, however, and aside from a shaky arm he was still more than capable of handling himself in the field. What was recoverable of his record had only positive reviews, he did his job and well, was a team player, the works. "The goody-goody Military man, Saul Obermann, of course there'd be one." He smiled at that, it was almost like a joke but not quite enough to get a laugh out of Robert. Perfect. Reviewing the dossiers seemed to be helping after all.

His eyes rested on the next one, it was of a woman Hemingway had recommended and Robert knew through Lex Murphy. She was a Marine Biologist and professional Boat Driver, she could operate yachts and even some Military vessels. Hammond had often called on her Father when it came to working with the Tylosaurs of the original Jurassic park, but Robert had mostly spoke with her father. Apparently in college she and little Lex had become fast friends, even though they were in completely different fields and Lex was younger than she. "Miss Akiyama." She was half Japanese and half white, why she ever changed her surname to that of her mother's maiden one, he had no idea. Buckley had seemed a nice enough man to Robert, but you never knew people's personal lives, then again maybe she just preferred it. "Lex will be excited to see you on the island. Glad Claire and Hemingway chose someone I actually kind of know."

Something in the old walls made a startling crack and pain racked through Mr. Muldoon's chest. One of Robert's hands rested on his chest waiting for the new pain to pass. "Damn it." Flashes ran through his eyes, streaks of brown that were trees and tall grasses, "It's just the building adjusting Rob, suck it up." Hissing screeches followed him through the tree line and advanced from all sides, then finally his eyes found a ladder ahead and his hands reached out for it-as a claw struck into the back of his ankle. Robert slammed an arm on the desk and some of the dossiers scattered. What his hand landed on was not a pair of dossiers he had planned to look over again, but at this point he needed the distraction. Anything so he didn't have to take any more of the meds, he hated the things.

"You two, however…" Robert skimmed a pair of fingers with his free hand down the indented scar that ran from beneath his left ear to just under his lips while he looked them over. His hands pressed down hard, trying to distract from the pain in his chest. The first was an ex-mercenary, one of the men Hammond had hired to clear the island chain of its indigenous people back when preparing for the initial park. Barry had selected the man whom once 'put children to the sword' for fast cash as the team's Minister. The man had found God sometime after 'clear cutting' villagers for Hammond and had a personal connection to Barry. Mr. Muldoon had Hemingway investigate what exactly, aside from the fact they both lived in France at the same time the Scientist hadn't been able to figure that out yet. "I want to hope you really have changed, but…" He stopped as the pain throbbed, took a deep breath and distracted himself from the hissing in his head, from the teeth raking into his side as he climbed higher and higher on the ladder. "We might need that killer you've got on the inside there Bastien."

Robert Muldoon had readjusted his seat, popped open a bottle of Bundaberg Red Rum and downed it for the pain. He refused to take any more of the meds than he could minimally get away with, they dulled his senses far too much and left him in a drowsy stupor. He'd tried to quit drinking after what had happened, but the medications would leave him worse off than the alcohol, so he made his bed with it for now. "You scare me." Robert said of the girl in the next dossier, she was the second wildcard that had him worried. "Owen says the fact you're dying will keep you with the team, will keep you from switching over to Biosyn halfway through, but I think he doesn't know you as well as Hemingway's computers do." To him she was an epitome of human terror, she had gone from genius to Hells Angel to corporate paid terrorist dubbed 'mercenary' in a matter of two years. Elissa Young was far worse than the man who just killed people and later found Religion. There were several accounts of her having actually raped men while performing her role, opting to drug them with paralyzers or sleeping agents, and she had as often killed her victims as not. Just depended on what her contractors were after, a scare tactic or a clean sweep. Mr. Muldoon had never even heard of such a thing until Hemingway told him about what this woman had reportedly done on her operations for companies like Biosyn before she'd 'found herself.' How Owen knew her wasn't hard to guess, different corporations had paid for Navy transport or assistance in their operations overseas, even though that wasn't how it was supposed to work, undoubtedly they'd been on the same side for an op. How Owen didn't hate her or know about these facets of hers was something Hemingway's information reported well on, she changed behavior and even sentence structure depending on who she was with or what she wanted from them. The girl was clever, and demented, but she was desperate and intelligent beyond the measure of saner men.

"What makes you dangerous isn't your body, or its capabilities, oh no…" She was a, no, the top DNA sequencer in the world, the only person to have ever sequenced an entire Genome by themselves, after her Mercenary days had ended she made herself into a living myth among the field of genetics with her accomplishments. How Biosyn, In-Gen, or any other firm hadn't been able to hire her on full time when she'd quit killing and took on a lab coat was anyone's guess, but he assumed it Elissa's speech craft. After seeing the videos of when Biosyn had paid for her services in the past he noticed that she changed everything about her speech and mannerisms from person-to-person, Hemingway's Intel had that right, but Robert hadn't known to what degree until he'd seen it himself.

The woman, Elissa Young had been a genius as far back on her record as you could go, not just that but according to the reports she memorized things the first time she came across them, and could just as easily put whatever it was into use. It was after she was diagnosed with some disease, to Hemingway's amusement Robert Muldoon could never pronounce it properly, that she suddenly took up subtlety and the sciences opting out of her previous line of work. The fact that Owen had actually been able to contact and bring Elissa in told Robert that they'd probably met later into her career, after she found out about the illness and supposedly decided to give up on the killing of men.

He thought now of the raptor as she'd slid out from the grass beside him, or when she stared up at him from the bottom of the ladder as he reached into the unfinished water pipe back on Hammond's death island, and looked into the picture of the young woman's green eyes, just as predatory as what he'd faced that day in Costa Rica. "It's your mind." There was small hope in him that this disturbed woman would be so focused on trying to save her own life through what they were doing that she wouldn't revert to her previous self, but there was also the clear sanity of someone who could never recover from their scars, she was a monster and if, or more likely when, she betrayed them someone would have to put her down. He took another long sip of the Australian Rum, "Why must everything be so complicated?"

There was a sound from outside, a little familiar beep. "Hemingway's here." He turned the Rum so that the name faced him, "Won't be long for the rest to show up. I'd best be heading downstairs. I've only got this shot to get everyone on point before they're off to the five deaths." He lifted the bottle, going for a final long glug, but decided better of it. "Sorry old friend, I'll have to cut our meeting short." He put the bottle of Rum down and steadied himself on the cane, he could hear the big warehouse doors opening for Dr. Hemingway, and soon the others would be arriving.


	6. Team Meeting

Chapter 3: Team Meeting

Claire and Owen had brought a case of petite cakes and centered them on the table with the other assorted food and drink. "Are we going to be having a meeting or a frozen Picnic?" Robert Muldoon asked as he took an Aussie Bite in hand and looked the little treat over. To this Owen, who was still assembling an old projector, replied, "Bit of both. There's an Engineer, a Mechanic, and Soldier coming in." He readjusted part of the projector and checked the part's facing, "Nothing says 'stick with us' quite like free food." To that Robert shook his head before slumping down into a chair beside Hemingway and biting the organic treat in half. Originally he was going to complain about the whole food idea further, but Robert actually enjoyed the apricot and oat treat more than he'd admit. "Fine. We'll keep the food, but if anyone interrupts me by opening one of these things," he gestured at the three cases of assorted treats and the soda variety pack, they had brought no alcohol. "I'm blaming you for it."

Minutes passed as the group reacquainted themselves, only Claire, Hemingway, Owen, Barry, and Robert where at the warehouse during their pre-meeting discussion. "Pomp-pompil-idae." Claire was helping Robert pronounce the word because Hemingway just couldn't stop laughing at him every time he failed to say it right. "See, it isn't so difficult to say now is it?" The man grumbled his agreement before retorting.

"I'd rather just say Spider Wasp."

Claire stood up from the seat beside him, "You really want these people thinking you an invalid Mr. Muldoon?" He looked at her with a pained gaze, she was right of course, a third of the team was comprised of trained killers, and nearly half the rest were scientists. "You just need them to understand that you know what you're talking about." Who was coming wasn't exactly the kind of crowd to look weak physically or inexperienced with word craft around. "I'll say it the proper way, but only so much as I feel comfortable…"

"That's good. Now if Dr. Heming would control his laughter?" The other man feigned a cough and corrected his seating further. "Right, sorry. It's just, they're words I use so often I forget how rarely they come across others' vocabulary." She gave the Dr. a stern look before Barry asked her something about one of her picks for the operation. Robert wasn't intentionally being a pest about things but his chest still hurt, he had hoped the pills he disliked so much and the alcohol he liked too much would help more than they actually did. Still he looked Claire's mannerisms over in his mind's eye, she seemed motherly enough to him, maybe a little sterile though, so why hadn't she and Owen had a child yet? Was there something wrong with one of them physically… Maybe one of them was actually sterile. The scarred face of Muldoon looked ponderously about the box-laden warehouse. There had to be something else to talk about. "So, Barry," He decided to interrupt the discussion they were having, "what makes you so confident in this Minister, Bastien?"

Owen had finished setting up the old projector now and went to give it a test run in the light, flicking the switch the first time didn't even budge it. Owen's eyes looked the thing over once more, he was certain he'd set it up proper, so he tried flicking it harder. The old metallic thing clicked on. Light from the projector itself flashed straight into his brown eyes and the man quickly stood up. Barry chuckled, having seen what transpired while conversing with Mr. Muldoon, but when Claire turned her husband was already adjusting his eyes back into focus. "What happened, Owen?"

"Nothing… Nothing. Just, got the projector working is all." He gestured at the blank wall of light it had cast on the paperboard against the warehouse boxes. "See?" Owen looked for a quick out and his eyes caught the cylindrical shape on the other side of the warehouse, "So," he stepped closer to Robert and Hemingway who'd gotten up to join the conversation, "you two are finally going to show us what's in that today?" Owen gestured towards the giant cylinder with the side of his face, but Robert said nothing and Hemingway simply smiled at him in that cold way of his.

A guttural sound approached the warehouse, it crackled once or twice, but steadily rumbled close. The sound roared closer and closer, clearly now the roar of a Motorcycle. It clicked off and someone walked for the warehouse doors from outside. They didn't bother with knocking, instead they slammed the doors open with their arms spread out wide. A young woman, perhaps so much as 25 years of age, looked in on the gathering with bike helmet in tow. "Am I really the first to arrive?" She walked in, brown hair trailing behind her. The leather-clad woman made herself a seat at the far end of the long table the others stood beside and opened the box to the pineapple-coconut petite cakes. "Posh Pantry. Really going all out on this one, aren't you?" She glanced over the people who were already there and her brown eyes landed on Owen. "Long time no see, Owen, how was the park?"

It took a few seconds before recognition landed in Owen's eyes, "Good." He flipped his hand over, "Until it wasn't… What about you," He started as the woman bit into the treat she'd taken for herself, something falling out as she'd done so, "What've you been up to, Elissa?"

"Trying not to die, mostly." The young woman pulled a tooth out from the soft cake she'd bitten into a moment ago, "These have started falling out," she raised the tooth to view before pocketing it, "so that's new." She twisted in her seat, abandoning any sort of accepted sitting protocol until she was laying down across the thing. "I'm here because you said you've found or got something that could help, but need my help first… So, what is it?" Robert Muldoon looked her over, the woman wore an uncaring air about herself, and then there was the hair and eyes which were nowhere near their natural colors. From what he'd seen of her Elissa Young had some purpose behind showing up this way. Robert took this moment to stand with his cane and speak for himself, "Madam, you'll get to hear the same time as everyone else."

"Then they better show up fast." She replied instantly. Unzipping her leather biking coat to reveal a black silk suit-shirt and red tie beneath, "I haven't got long left."

By now everyone had arrived, but for the life of him Robert Muldoon was having a hard time remembering who did what exactly. Apparently the only one who decided to show up in any kind of uniform was Dr. Valverde, the man whom had fixed Robert up all those years ago, who wore some inexpensive physician's coat. He supposed that Bastien, the tall man who sat beside the now almost proper looking Elissa had dressed up, what with that triple-cross pin on his black winter coat. The Keita siblings were thoroughly enjoying the snacks, Hawa the Engineer of the pair, was biting down the last of the petite cakes while her older brother, the mechanic, downed the last of his vanilla coke. Hawa was wearing crisp blue jeans and a cat-faced tank top, a sleeveless blazer and her brother's coat worn over that. The older brother, Juma Keita, was wearing rustled blue jeans and a surprisingly fashion-forward pinstriped tank top of his own. Robert sighed softly, it was easier to remember everyone by static pictures with time to figure everything out than it was when seeing them all gathered in one place interacting.

He looked out at the rest, and tried to pin point who was who. Miss Akiyama had shown up wearing a tight fitting navy blue suit, complete with actual pants, she wasn't exactly the dress type. The rest began to blur the lines to the point where even his memorization began to fade, but that wasn't exactly knew considering his situation with the pills and the alcohol. There was a woman in brown carhartt pants and poofed up white coat that he couldn't quite place, a man with a broad hat and a simple t-shirt, another woman but donning the ugliest yellow and brown v-striped shirt Robert had ever seen, and some sarcastic man wearing a Jurassic World T-Rex Kingdom shirt. Saul Obermann was easy enough to spot with a gun on his hip and another strapped to his leg. Before starting his speech Robert noticed Elissa Young fitting a fake tooth into place within an empty socket of her gums. He may not know her real motives, but he knew for sure that the woman was falling apart.

Robert stood up now, Hemingway sat to his side with that striped suitcase of his, and clicked his cane to the floor three times. That seemed to cut the clatter. "Alright. That's enough chit-chat I'd wager. Time for why everyone's here." He strained, keeping his Cane for effect as opposed to actual use here, and made his way to the map of Isla Nublar on the boxes opposite the ones setup for the projector's use. "Everyone still working at In-Gen thinks that the main island never got bombed, but it did." He jabbed his cane out onto a northern section of the map like a fencer's sword, "Once here," then he thrust the cane into two spots further to the south, "and twice in each of these locales for safe measure." He then clicked the cane on the floor and took in the expressions everyone held.

The Mechanic and Engineer seemed as if they were trying to understand the importance of that information, Saul and Bastien seemed to have somehow already heard this yet still paid attention, but the rest simply didn't seem to understand the significance. "The first area was actually the last one bombed, when Dr. Sattler and I returned to the island to ensure that the Raptors weren't breeding. They were, and that was their nest." He had spat out the word 'Raptors' like a curse and anyone paying attention would notice that his balance waned when he uttered it. It was not hard for anyone to guess this was due to his unwanted scarification.

Hemingway clicked open the brown and black suitcase, its mechanical noises ushering interest from the gathered team. He slid it over softly, Robert walking the distance between the map and the open case. The cane-bearing man then lifted out a pair of petri dishes and a small black baggy. After freeing the old In-Gen papers from the baggy Robert Muldoon passed them on to the closest member of the team, "Read and pass that on, will you? Make sure everyone gets a good look at that."

As soon as they began to read the papers Robert repositioned his standing before lifting one of the petri dishes in the air. "See this?" He said, within was a thick strand akin to a little black crab leg but with far more segmentations. "This here is a setaceous antenna with exactly ten flagellomeres." The words came out right, for that Robert was thankful. He put the thing down and lifted up the other petri dish with his free hand, "-and this is the same kind of antenna but with eleven of them." He wasn't going to say the word again so soon, hard enough to say it the first time. After setting it down, Mr. Muldoon rested his arms on the length of the table, "For the uninitiated, that means the first came from a female, and the second from a male… These came from no insect, they're from that." He had grabbed hold of his cane's neck mid-sentence and gestured to the papers being passed around with its silver-topped head. "Hammond's first Dinosaur was not restricted to one physical sex," he continued, "and as I'm sure you're all having so much fun reading through, did not breed the way a bird should." He stood fully erect now, "That's why all the dinosaurs on Hammond's park were made to be female. To prevent the territorial nature of most males as was publicized, and more pressingly to prevent latent mating habits like that one's."

"But in Wu's book it said that Hadrosaurs were the first Dinosaurs Hammond's labs made." The woman in the ugly yellow and brown shirt spoke up. She must be the paleontologist he decided, "Not this thing." Her voice held more curiosity than disbelief so Robert decided it best to just answer the silent question. "Henry Wu lied. Plain and simple, Dr. Sorkin and he created this Franken-beast as a proof of concept for Hammond. The Hadrosaurs came after for the investors to gawk over when the old man rightfully decided these Troodons were too dangerous and should be destroyed."

"Were they?" the woman in the striped shirt, Paleontologist Sadzi Nuuni, asked, "Were these Troodons destroyed?" The man with the cane leaned forward, weight carried by it now. Seconds passed as he adjusted his standing, "Until recently I'd thought so. There are certainly no more on Isla Nublar or Sorna, the bombs took care of that, but abroad?" Robert Muldoon took a deep breath, "Well that's part of why you're all here. Hemingway can account at least 10 living Troodon specimens to Biosyn." The scientist to the left of Robert nodded silent agreement, "As a simple statement of fact, Madam, that's where these antennae came from."

"Now then, may I be getting back on track, or does anyone else have any pressing questions?" To this Saul Obermann raised a gruff hand, Robert nodded admission and let the veteran have his say. "The papers don't mention any natural poison, but states that the creatures can paralyze victims, since they yet live I must know, how do they achieve this?" Before Robert could speak the minister, Bastien, answered on his behalf.

"I know how." The attention went to the Frenchman with the triple cross pin. "One of Dr. Sorkin's assistants, David Banks, told me about it when I was doing restitution work back in Costa Rica." The brown skinned man adjusted his winter coat, his voice wore the same level of care as the words he used, "He did not call them by name, merely 'the animals' when I spoke with young David, though you could tell he wanted to say much more." He took a second for himself before continuing, "The lad told me the animals were smart and would gather various island herbs in their mouths, letting them rot together in the sides of their maw until it formed a powerful paralytic."

"That's correct." Robert Muldoon confessed, "Though I had no idea David was so forward when it came to detailing information he was specifically paid to keep quiet about." The tall man took his seat, Robert hadn't noticed when the Minister had stood up, before Mr. Muldoon finished his speech. "Now then, back in focus." The ex game warden took one of the petri dishes in hand, "What's important about this antenna being on a Dinosaur? Before any of you try and lay an answer down, that was rhetorical. I'll tell you." The scarred man laughed, the pain wracking his insides. "Better thinking, actually," the man coughed hard, he shouldn't have laughed. "Claire?" Hemingway stood and helped Robert into his seat while the dark-orange haired woman made her way to where he had been standing the moment prior.

Claire took a moment to take in the assorted audience. Quickly she shuffled through mental notes taken prior to this meeting, her head bobbing ever so slightly as she done so. Owen smiled at this, he always thought the way she'd kept her own thoughts together adorable. "During my tenor with Jurassic World the staff had no idea what these antenna," she gestured to the dishes on the table, "actually were. Most of the staff assumed them an offshoot of the proto feathers so many of the Dinosaurs featured. Another theory, for the larger knobbed ones that occasionally grew from Pachycephalosaurus or some of the immature Velociraptors, the staff thought them benign tumors."

Claire made her way to the projector, next to which Owen and Barry sat, "During my time with the park these growths were considered irregular, an anomaly caused from gene splicing, but nothing insidious." She stood beside the projector now and flicked it on with a dexterous flick of her finger, hitting the trigger properly gave her no quarrel. "Dr. Heming sequenced one of these growths at Mr. Muldoon's request several years back, and hid it as a personal investigative project under Biosyn's watch. He was the first, other than Dr. Henry Wu himself, to know what these growths really were."

Claire had taken a remote for the projector in hand and flicked to the first image. It was a still image of the necks of two dinosaurs from the park. The first featured green-and-brown marbled flesh with pebbled scales and prominent veins, the second was much the same but with pairs of rock-like bone protrusions running down the neck in pairs. "To the left is Pachycephalosaurus number 37, a typical member of the species, and to the right is number 29 whom prominently features the knobbed antenna." She flipped to the next page with a click, it was a listing. "As you can see from this chart, number 37 only tried to breach the Park's invisible fencing three times while number 29 has just under twenty attempts on record."

"We now know that the aggression and disregard for standard social behaviors presented by the animals with these growths is in actuality due to them. Dr. Heming," she directed an arm to the man for a second, "traced the DNA to Pompilidae, or as they're more commonly known, Spider Wasps." She gauged her audience now, checking to see who understood the severity of that fact, it wasn't quite enough. Click, next slide. "In Biology there are several Kingdoms in the Empires of Life, Animalia and Plantae being among the most well known." She now gestured at the slide itself, "Within each Kingdom are several Phylums." One of her smooth hands reached out to a bubble on screen, just under where it said 'Animal Kingdoms of the Cambrian Explosion' and tapped the on-screen Bubble. "Dinosaurs, Fish, and Humans all belong to the Vertebrate Phylum here," her arm went down and the other stretched out to touch another Bubble, "while Crabs, Bees, and Spider Wasps belong to the Arthropod phylum here." Finally she gestured to the third bubble, "Then there is the Mollusc category which includes such animals as Barnacles, Squid, and Snails."

"When Dr. Wu crossed phylums genetically the animals were more prone to picking up behaviors as well as features from the introduced phylum. This included the Troodons tendency to lay their eggs in paralyzed yet still living prey." She adjusted her hair and stepped to the side, getting the light of the projector out of her eyes, "The Dinosaur's own DNA very prominently accepts new or introduced strands, but perplexingly none more so than those from the phylums of life Dinosaurs did not belong to."

Claire clicked the little remote for the projector again, it now shown a still shot of the Indominus Rex when she was unconscious, being loaded into her new pen while not fully developed. "The Troodon was created with DNA from three different phylums of life, and exhibited the most destructive behaviors of each. Though until recently through Dr. Heming's research the exact DNA used in their creation was unknown to anyone, including its creators. Hammond's old labs were stockpiled hastily, so often samples were labeled too simply, such as saying 'insect' or 'frog' rather than what specific species the DNA was collected from."

She took a long breath for herself, now she had to mention the thing behind her, "After the trouble with the original Troodons Dr. Wu refused to cross more than a pair of animal phylums at a time, that was until…" Claire refused to state its name, "That was until Dr. Wu's last 'attraction' for Jurassic World, where he purposefully crossed several phylums of life to create a working prototype for Biosyn."

"What do you mean prototype?" The man with the T-Rex Kingdom shirt blurted out. Claire turned to face the man directly and let the words fly "Dr. Wu was genetically engineering a living weapon."


End file.
